Rallying together
by Shivvle
Summary: Story about Kat coping with the loss of Tommy, starts after the episode where Charlie left the square. Centred on the Slater family, past and present. More focus on the Kat-Zoe storyline.  First time I have written a fan fiction for this site, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_The hallway at the Slaters, Mo is on the phone _

Mo: Yeah, that is what I'm saying, your Dad left just yesterday. Him and Kat had a barney or something... Look, I don't know do I? ... She's a wreck love, she needs you here... Yeah, I know you sent a blinking card but it just ain't enough. You have to be here, give her a cuddle... No, I haven't called 'em. I called you, because that's who she needs... If this is money troubles I'll sub you, mind it is only a sub, I'll expect every penny back...Good girl, when can you get here? ... Alright see you then, love you.

_Mo puts down the phone and goes into the living room, Jean is sat down, she has clearly heard every word of the conversation. _

Jean: Who was that you were on the phone to then?

Mo: Never you mind.

_Jean looks hurt._

Mo: Look Jean, you'll see soon enough, I just don't want to tell you and then you go blabbing to Kat. She can't get her hopes up.

_In the Vic, Kat is sat on the sofa, on the phone. She puts it down without speaking to anyone. She clearly hasn't got an answer at the other end. Alfie comes in quietly, he rubs Kat's shoulder, then sits down next to her._

Alfie: Who was that darling?

Kat: _(as if only just realising Alfie was in the room) _Oh, it was no-one. There was no reply.

Alfie: Oh well, maybe try again later?

Kat: Yeah maybe.

_Kat gets up and leaves the room. Alfie looks over his shoulder to check that she has gone. He picks the phone up out of its cradle and looks through recently dialled numbers. He looks confusedly at the last number and presses redial. _

_The phone rings and someone picks up at the other end. He talks cautiously. _

Alfie: Hello?

Alfie: Alright darling. It's Alfie. How are you?

Alfie: Yeah, not too bad darling all things considered.

Alfie: No, no she's not doing too well. I'm sure she'd love to talk to you though. Do you want me to go get her? She's only in the kitchen I think.

Alfie: Oh alright, but she'd love to talk to you. She rang just a minute ago.

Alfie: No don't be scared darling. She'll be fine.

Alfie: Oh alright then, maybe call again soon to talk to Kat?

_Charlie, at Lynne's. His mobile rings, he looks at the screen puzzled. _

Lynne: Who's that Dad?

Charlie: Dunno love, I think it's a foreign number.

Lynne: Oh don't answer it Dad, it'll be one of those scams. They'll want your credit card details and everything.

Charlie: No, I will answer it; you never know, I don't understand these phones.

Charlie_ (on the phone)_: Hello? ... Oh, I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice love.

_Lynne mouths a name to Charlie as a question. Charlie nods. Lynne leaves the room. _

Lynne: Say hi from me.

Charlie: Lynne says hi... Yeah I'm with Lynne for now love, it's for the best... You're coming back? ...That's the best news I've heard in a long time... Have you told Kat? ... Oh Zoe, she always wants to see you... No darling, go see her. She needs to feel like a mother...Alright love, well don't forget to come and see your old Dad while you're back in Blighty.

END OF PART ONE


	2. Chapter 2

_Zoe gets out of a taxi in front of the Slater House. She is very tanned and has little blonde sparkles in her hair from sun exposure. She pulls a big jumper over her head and makes a joke to the cabby who's helping her get her stuff from the boot. _

Zoe: I'd forgotten about the rotten weather.

Cabby: How long you been gone love? I can still hear London in your accent.

Zoe: I left nearly six years ago. I was 21 then.

Cabby: Blimey love, you don't look much past it now.

Zoe: Well you're definitely getting that tip.

_She smiles at him and pushes a couple of twenties into his hand. _

Zoe: Keep the change.

_She picks up one bag and slings the long handle over her shoulder, and pulls the handle out of the other one and wheels it along. She arrives in front of the familiar front door and knocks. Mo answers. _

Mo: Well look at you, Little Miss Spain eh? You look well love. Come in. Have you seen Kat?

Zoe: No I only just arrived. I thought I would drop my bags off and say hi first.

Mo: Alright love. Fancy a cuppa? We have the proper English stuff, none of that Spanish muck you'll have been having.

Zoe: Thanks Nan, I'm shattered.

_Jean comes out and exclaims loudly, throwing her arms around Zoe's neck. _

Jean: Oh she is going to be SO happy to see you. Oh what a lovely surprise. Oh she will be SO happy.

Zoe: Er, thanks. Sorry who are you?

Mo: This is Stacey's mum, Jean.

Zoe: Oh yeah, Kat said you was a bit _(with a sharp look from Mo, Zoe ends her sentence). _

Zoe: Nan, can I talk to you in private?

Jean: Oh yes of course, don't let me get in the way of your reunion. Kat is going to be so happy to see you Zoe.

_Jeans clasps Zoe's hand and Zoe smiles but then follows Mo into the kitchen and shuts the door. _

Zoe: Look Nan, I do want to know about Kat, but first there ain't no-one here who knows about Den is there? I mean, I didn't come back to get locked up.

Mo: No, you daft sod, Chrissie didn't dob you in did she?

Zoe: But I thought Sam got arrested?

Mo: Yeah well you aren't going to be are you?

Zoe: Nan, how do you know? I have a good life in Spain, I'm not here to be arrested.

Mo: No, you selfish cow. You're here to help your mother who has just lost her baby. You have to show her that she still has a baby, you. Anyway, Stacy gave that alibi for you, didn't she? No-one ever knew you was involved. Sam was never going to dob you in. She made your life hell for long enough.

Zoe: Yeah, sorry Nan, I just get worried, I wouldn't last in prison. Bit of a weakling aren't I?

Mo: I dunno Zo, you're pretty tall you could take 'em I reckon. Lord knows I've known you lump enough people.

_Zoe snorts with laughter. Mo smiles and takes Zoe's hand. Zoe takes a deep breath._

Zoe: So tell me then. How is Kat coping?

Mo: Well darling, it hasn't been very long has it? He only...he only died at New Year's.

Zoe: Less than two weeks. It's nothing. Nan, I'll do whatever I can to help Kat but I'm 26, I can't be a replacement for Tommy.

Mo: I know darling, but your Dad said that she was talking about being fourteen. She was talking about you. I just thought...

Zoe: I was thinking, on the way over here, Kat she's had two babies now and she never got to be a Mum to either of them, not really.

Mo: I know, I just really think you can help. You might have to let her smother you a little bit. Might be nice though? You left home so young.

Zoe: I was 21 Nan.

Mo: Yeah and how old were your sisters when they eventually left?

Zoe: I s'pose. _(A long pause, Zoe bites her bottom lip)_Nan, she's been calling me for days, weeks even, before the baby was born. I just didn't pick up the phone. What if she's angry with me?

Mo: She doesn't have the energy to be love.

Zoe: She was angry with Dad though.

Mo: That was different. She blamed him.

Zoe: Why would she blame 'im? Cot death. It's no-one's fault is it?

Mo: Zoe, it is no-one's fault but there's more to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zoe leaves the Slater house, shutting the door quietly behind her. Mo has told her the full story. She smiles a little watching the square Tiffany and Liam are walking along laughing. She pulls a jacket around her and heads over to the Queen Vic. She bumps into Ian. _

Ian: Zoe, blimey I nearly didn't recognise you. Here to see Kat and Alfie are you?

Zoe: Yeah.

Ian: Well, that's good. Kat needs someone. It's so horrible. I can't get my hand around it most days.

Zoe: No, me neither.

Ian: Well wish them well from me, will you?

Zoe: Course.

_Ian leaves and Zoe walks to the Vic, pauses for a second, and then pushes the door open, the Vic is nearly full. Alfie is behind the bar, chatting to one of the customers. The music is blaring loudly, no-one notices Zoe enter. She scans the pub for a friendly face, when she sees nobody she heads over to Alfie. _

Alfie: Well hello stranger! Looking good. That Spanish lifestyle clearly suits you. Wow, and so thin. You and Kat can give me notes on how to lose this beer belly eh?

Zoe: Hi Alfie. _She throws her arms round Alfie who looks surprised but then touched and squeezes her tightly._

Alfie: Now, what can I get my most beautiful step-daughter to drink? Sambuca maybe?

Zoe: _jokingly _No thanks Alfie, I only drink the authentic stuff now.

_Alfie grins._

Alfie: Oh right, el Sambuca de Walford doesn't quite cut it then?

Zoe: Not quite. Can I just get a lemonade Alfie? I'm parched.

Alfie: Coming right up darling.

_Zoe takes her drink and goes to sit in a quiet corner of the pub. She pulls out her phone, dials a number and starts speaking Spanish quickly to someone down the phone._

_Alfie is locking the doors for closing time. He sent the stuff home early because the pub was quiet. Only Alfie and Zoe remain in the pub, Zoe is quietly collecting glasses; she hasn't spoken to Alfie since buying the lemonade. _

Alfie: So Zo', I heard your Spanish earlier, pretty impressive. Was that a secret lover you were talking to?

Zoe: Yeah except he ain't so secret. We've been together nearly two and a half years.

Alfie: Two and a half years, wow. And it's all going okay?

Zoe: _(smiling)_ Yeah it's great. He's so lovely.

Alfie: Glad to hear it darling, glad to hear it. Do I need to go over and read him the old riot act? No-one messes with my step-daughter that sort of thing?

Zoe: Well you could, he might not understand you though. He only speaks Spanish.

Alfie: Only speaks Spanish? So what's his name, how did you meet, what's he look like?

Zoe: _(pauses, putting a stack of glasses onto the bar and picking up a cloth Alfie had just been using) _Well, his name is Eduardo, but mostly he's just known as Ed, he's tall, he has dark hair, styled a bit like yours if you were younger and, you know, Spanish.

Alfie: Sounds lovely darling, and with a hairstyle matching yours truly's, sounds like you're on to a winner. And where did you meet Ed?

Zoe: Promise you won't judge?

_Alfie shakes his head and jokingly crosses his heart._

Zoe: He was my Spanish teacher.

Alfie: Zoe Slater, you little minx, bunking off behind the bike shed with teacher?

Zoe: Alfie_ (in a mock exasperated tone)_ it wasn't like that at all. It was romantic. We were both too shy for ages, and to be honest my Spanish probably weren't good enough to be able to ask. When I did ask him, I asked if he wanted to go outside with me instead of go out with me. Easy mistake to make. He laughed at me, I was devastated, I thought he didn't want to go out with me. But he understood what I'd actually wanted to say pretty quickly and said yes, and since then my Spanish has got better and better.

Alfie: Oh, I bet it has.

Zoe: _(tentatively)_ So that's what's been going on with me, what about you Alfie? How have you been?

Alfie: Oh Zoe, there aren't even words for it. But maybe these things weren't meant to be, eh?

Zoe: I don't think that's true. Sometimes horrible things happen to good people though. When I told Ed he said that God can't take care of everyone's living bodies but he takes care of all the souls in heaven. I thought it was a lovely way to say it.

Alfie: Yeah, that is nice; sounds like you have a keeper there.

Zoe: I do, Alfie I'm so worried about Kat, but I don't know_ (Zoe starts to break down) _I don't know if I can be what she needs.

_Alfie wraps his arms round Zoe who is still crying._

Alfie: Hey, hey where did this come from, don't cry darling. Zoe, I don't know what Kat needs, the midwife she said people just need to be patient, she said it's hard for the mother. You know, they've had this baby inside them for so long, kicking and what-not, and then they don't have anything anymore. She said, this midwife woman, that some people can't even cope with not being attached to their babies when they are alive, so for Kat... Zoe, let's not pretend you have the magic answer, that won't make you or Kat feel good. But she is your mother and it might do her some good to be able to be a mother, maybe.

Zoe: _(wiping her eyes with her sleeve) _Thanks Alfie, sorry look at me, I'm such a mess and I thought I would come here to help.

Alfie: You will darling, you will. Now are you ready to come up with me and say hi to your old Ma?

Zoe: Alfie, this sounds awful I know, do you think I could wait until tomorrow? I just don't think that I'm in a fit state right now, I'm so tired.

Alfie: Couldn't you just come up and say a little hello? Sleep here tonight darling. You arrived hours ago Zoe, you can't keep putting this off.

Zoe: I'm not putting it off Alfie, it's just not tonight eh? First thing tomorrow. I'll be here by nine I promise. If I'm not you can frogmarch Kat round and tell her yourself. I promise. Good night Alfie.

_Zoe walks over and hugs Alfie, who still seems to want to make her stay but Zoe opens the door and lets herself out of the Vic into the dark square._


	4. Chapter 4

_Zoe groans as she opens her eyes to the beeping noise of the alarm clock. It's quarter past eight in the morning. She pulls on a dressing gown and pads downstairs, bleary-eyed and yawning. _

Mo: Morning Zo', there's some coffee on the pot.

Zoe: Thanks Nan, I'm going to need it, I can't remember the last time I was up this early.

Mo: Early? You call this early? Me and Jean have been up since seven haven't we Jean?

Jean: Yes we have. Was Kat surprised to see you? I told you, didn't I Mo, this is just what Kat needs. That's what I said, even with everything Kat has Zoe. I bet she was so pleased. She was pleased, wasn't she Zoe? What did she say? Did she cry? If she did it's only because she was happy. Was she happy?

Mo: Give her chance to answer Jean.

Jean: Oh, sorry.

Zoe: I didn't see her yesterday, I'm going today that's why I'm up so early.

Mo: Didn't see her, but you was gone till after 11. You left at one. What were you doing?

Zoe: I went to the Vic, I meant to go see her Nan. I really did. I just...Nan I still don't know what I'm meant to say to her. What happens if this was a mistake and she doesn't want to see me?

Mo: Why wouldn't she want to see with you love?

Zoe: I dunno, I just worry.

Mo: Well stop it, worrying gives you wrinkles, doesn't it Jean?

Jean: Yes it does, that's why I've got so many, what with Stacey and Sean and their Dad, I've worried enough for all of them.

Zoe: I think I'll go see Kat now, should I?_(She looks round the room worried and Jean and Mo nod at her encouragingly)_

_Zoe goes upstairs and gets dressed she's wearing skinny dark blue jeans, black leather boots that go up to her knee, a simple white top with long sleeves and she pulls on a leather jacket with faux sheepskin lining. Her hair is pulled back in a bun and her makeup is simple. She heads downstairs._

Mo: You look nice love.

Zoe: Thanks Nan. I'll see you later yeah?

Mo: Yes, now get a move on, go see that mother of yours.

Zoe: See you later Nan.

_Zoe walks out onto the square, she turns a few heads as she goes, she is still looking for faces she remembers. The square can't change that much in five years can it? How many people moved away. Eventually she sees a familiar face, Billy Mitchell. She was only planning on nodding her head at him, maybe saying 'Hi' but he clearly expects a full conversation. _

_Inside the Vic, Kat is in a red silk nightie, she has a cup of tea in her hands. She is wandering into the living room. Alfie follows her, he's already dressed. _

Alfie: What time is it darling?

Kat: It's only twenty to nine, you don't have to set up yet do you?

Alfie: Oh no darling, I was just wondering.

Kat: I thought I might do some tidying today. Maybe sort through some of this stuff.

Alfie: Yeah well, if you feel up to it darling.

Kat: I think I do, can't watch the telly forever.

Alfie: What not even with all these channels we have?

Kat: No, not even then. Let's open these curtains eh? Get some light in here.

_Kat walks over to the window and peers out over the square for a little while and then stops in her tracks. _

Kat: Alfie, Alfie! Come over here.

Alfie: Alright, alright, what's going on? There isn't a fight going on is there?

Kat: No, look, look, who does that look like to you?

Alfie: Looks like Dot babe?

Kat: No on the left of Dot.

Alfie: Oh, erm looks like Zoe, a bit I think.

Kat: I knew it.

_Kat runs out of the room and down the stairs, she doesn't have any shoes on, still she runs onto the square. Alfie follows closely behind her. Kat looks up and sees Zoe is still there. She bellows her name at the top of her voice. It feels so good to say it again, say that name, her daughter's name. Zoe looks up from her conversation with Billy. 'Kat' she whispers. Kat gets close and launches herself at Zoe, tears in her eyes. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Kat holds Zoe's face in her hands._

Kat: Let me look at you then.

_She takes Zoe's hands and pushes her away slightly._

Kat: So skinny. Does tapas not agree with you or summink?

_Zoe laughs and shyly looks down at the floor. _

Zoe: It's good to see you, Kat.

Kat: It's good to see you too darling. Come on, let's get inside. I want to hear all about Spain.

_Kat and Zoe walk back to the Vic side by side, Kat leans against Zoe. _

_They arrive back in the Vic and are at the bottom of the stairs where they are greeted by Alfie. Kat beams at Alfie._

Kat: Look who turned up.

Alfie _cautiously:_ Yeah alright Zoe. How are you?

Zoe: Good thanks.

Kat: Alright then, let's get you upstairs.

_They head upstairs, Zoe looks back at Alfie. _

Zoe: Are you coming Alfie?

Kat_ looking pointedly at Alfie_: Haven't you got to sort something out down here?

_Alfie misses the pointed look. _

Alfie: Yes, yes I'll be up in a minute ladies.

Kat: Well don't let us stop you doing your work Alfie.

Alfie: Not a problem. I had help clearing up last night.

Kat: I thought you sent everyone home early?

_Zoe looks at the floor and then speaks quickly._

Zoe: Are we going up or what?

Kat: Yep, come on then.

_Kat, Alfie and Zoe are all sat round the kitchen table. Kat is pouring a cup of tea for Zoe, who mumbles her thanks and then adds a splash of milk. Kat, who has no makeup on and is wearing a black nightie with a little silk dressing gown, puts down the teapot before pouring Alfie a cup. Alfie looks a little hurt but then picks it up himself and pours a cup. Kat passes Zoe the sugar._

Zoe: Oh no, I don't take sugar anymore.

Kat: _(looking a bit surprised) _Oh, since when?

Zoe: Dunno really, for a while I drank about eight cups of tea a day and I just decided it was too much sugar.

Kat: Oh, okay. So tell me all about Spain.

Zoe: Well we're in Valencia now. It's beautiful.

_Kat looks shocked and a little angry._

Kat: Valencia since when? And who's this we?

Zoe: Erm, we moved to Valencia about a year and a half ago, and 'we' is me and my boyfriend Ed, Eduardo, we've been together about two and a half years. We're running his family restaurant there. His Dad got sick, so we went to join his family out in Valencia...

Kat: _(cutting Zoe off)_ Hang on, you have a boyfriend of two and a half years you moved across Spain and you're running a restaurant and it wasn't worth telling me any of this over the phone?

Zoe: It weren't like that. I just never found the right moment.

_Kat is getting visibly angrier._

Kat: Oh yeah, I can see how in two and a half years there wouldn't be a moment to tell your own mother that you have a boyfriend and in a year and a half there wouldn't be a moment to say "Oh by the way Mum, I don't live in Ibiza no more".

Alfie: Kat, why don't we calm down a little bit.

Kat: Calm down? Alfie have you heard what she said? I haven't even known which city she was living in for 18 months.

Zoe: I know Kat, and I'm sorry, but I didn't always know where you were, always moving all the time.

Kat: Yeah, but Zoe, I tried to keep you up to date. In case you ever wanted to find me. Is that it? Did you not want me to come to you?

Zoe: No, that wasn't it. Look, does it really matter? You know where I am now.

Kat: Yes, Zo' it does matter. Just tell me why, why wouldn't you tell me?

Zoe: It just spiralled out of control. I started going out with Ed, and I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you would approve...

_Kat cuts across Zoe again._

Kat: Why wouldn't I approve of him, what's wrong with him?

Zoe: No, there's nothing wrong with him, he was just my teacher at Spanish school.

Kat: Your teacher, so is he older? How much?

Zoe: He is older but only two years it was only the local Spanish school, not like school or uni or anything. I was there just a couple of nights a week.

Kat: What did you do bring an apple for teacher? Show him your legs to get good grades?

Zoe: Kat, there's no need to be nasty about it. It wasn't formal. I only went because I wanted to be better at Spanish.

Alfie: Yeah and she is, you should have heard her last night, gabbling away she was...

_Alfie trails off seeing the angry look on Kat's face. Kat is looking from Zoe who is biting her bottom lip and looking worriedly at Kat. Kat takes a deep breath. _

Kat: So you were here last night?

Zoe: For a little while.

Kat: Where?

Zoe_ (whispers)_: Downstairs.

Kat: _(sucks her bottom lip in trying not to cry) _So, you were sat downstairs in MY pub, and you didn't think 'I'll go up and say 'Hi' to my Mum, she would like to see me', you thought, 'No I'm sure it will be enough just to have a cosy chat with her husband'


	6. Chapter 6

Kat (slightly nastily): So come on then Zo', how was it? Just couldn't be bothered to come up and say 'Hi'? Thought it would be more fun to sit downstairs getting plastered?

Alfie: Kat, it wasn't like that, she had one drink and that was only a lemonade.

Kat: Oh right so it was better to sit there doing absolutely nothing than to come up here and talk?

Alfie: Kat, calm down darling.

Kat: Don't even get me started on you Alfie Moon! How many hours have you known now that my daughter is back in the country? The daughter that I haven't seen for three years! You didn't think it was worth telling me that my child had returned to me?

Alfie: I just thought Zoe should be the one to tell you, that's all darling.

Kat: That's such rubbish, Alfie Moon. You just lie to me, you lie about everything. You lied about Tommy, you didn't tell me that he was on his own. YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!

_Kat storms out of the room, you hear a door slam and the click of a lock. Zoe has both hands around her mug of sugarless tea. She is looking down, shocked and on the verge of tears. Alfie leans over the table and puts his hand round Zoe._

Alfie_ (speaking softly)_: Zoe, she doesn't mean to be so angry. She's just lashing out at the moment. She isn't angry at you.

Zoe: She sounded pretty angry to me.

Alfie: Yeah, I know. But this is Kat we're talking about, changes her moods like that._ (Alfie clicks his fingers, he tries to look jokey but it doesn't really work)_

Zoe: I think it was a bad idea, me coming back from Spain. I don't know why I ever thought this would work. I can't fix it with her, I can't fix anything with her. I am not the right person.

Alfie _(firmly)_: Hey Zoe, I don't know where any of this is coming from. You are what she needs. You can help her so much.

Zoe: Yeah, but Alfie what if I can't. She said it herself we haven't seen each other in three years. We're not the same people.

Alfie: Three years doesn't stop you being mother and daughter though does it?

_Zoe stays silent. Alfie grips her hands tightly and then lets go of them. _

Alfie: Go on Zo'. Go chat with her.

_Zoe gets up silently and walks towards the bathroom where Kat has locked herself in. Zoe twists the handle, but not surprisingly it doesn't open. Zoe knocks on the door. _

Zoe: Kat, can you open the door?

_Zoe keeps knocking._

Zoe: Kat, please I would like to explain.

_Zoe keeps knocking._

Zoe: Kat, answer me please, Kat.

_Zoe keeps knocking._

Zoe: Kat, It wasn't how you think, it can't be how you think. I... you mean so much... I can't understand why you would think I don't want to see you. _(Zoe slides down and sits next to the door, she keeps talking)_Well I can, but it's just that you don't understand. It wasn't like I didn't want to see you, it wasn't like I didn't want to tell you about Ed, and of course I wanted to tell you about Valencia. You don't know what an idiot I felt like every time that I hung up from talking to you. Ed asked me every time 'Have you told your Mum yet?' And, well I hadn't had I? We had such arguments, he didn't get it, probably neither do you. When I arrived in Spain, I didn't tell people about you and me.

_We hear Kat let out one sob behind the door. Zoe is telling the story softly and slowly. She keeps looking expectantly at the door waiting for it to open. _

Zoe: Oh no, not like that. I had this picture of me and you, I think it was from Dad's birthday a few years ago. It looks like you've just told me a joke and we're both laughing and just looking at each other. It's my favourite picture and I was putting it up in my room when I arrived and when someone said 'Who's that?' I just told them 'That's my Mum'. And Kat, it felt so good; it felt like everything was fine again, fine like it hadn't been for years. It felt like me and you would be fine forever. Only then I started talking about my childhood, and I was talking about my sisters, like Lynne and this guy said, 'I thought you were your Mum's only child', 'Isn't your Mum really young anyway? You can't have a sister that old'. So I said that Lynne was my auntie, and that was true so I thought it would be fine, but this guy he was confused and I said that because you were so young when you had me that we had lived with my grandparents and sometimes I got confused and just called them my sisters by accident. Thing is though, that doesn't sound very realistic, but I just kept telling the story and I felt so awful. I was creating this life, making it up, the life that maybe we should have had, I kept thinking to myself 'This is fine'. But it wasn't, it was another lie, and I felt like I was betraying you, I felt like you went through it all, everything with Harry, all those years of watching me grow up as someone else's child, and even when I did tell people you were my Mum I was still not giving you full credit. I didn't tell you about Ed, because...because I hadn't told him about you, not properly. He knew my Mum was called Kat, he knew what you looked like from the picture, but he didn't know the story. He didn't know our story. I think I just didn't tell you because I felt guilty. Then a year into our relationship his Dad had a massive stroke, he can't walk anymore, he is in a wheelchair and the family they had these restaurants in Valencia. They're pretty famous there, and Ed he's the oldest son. It was, pretty much, his responsibility to go back to Valencia and so we had to decide whether to break up or whether to take this massive step. I chose to stay with him but leave Ibiza. It was so scary, leaving Ibiza, I knew people there, I liked it, but that's what I decided to do. Me and Ed, we'd been talking about moving in together so I just thought why not? Ibiza and Valencia aren't that far apart really. So we moved over and moved into this flat, it's lovely, just near a big park, in this huge old building. His family owns the flat, the first time I saw it Kat, I was gobsmacked, it's so beautiful. So we moved and I got to know his family. There are six brothers, so it was funny because I'd grown up with just girls and him with just boys. We always joke about which side would win if we ever had a baby..._Zoe looks panicked that she's said the wrong thing, and stops abruptly. _Anyway, his Mum is so nice and I'm kind of like the daughter she never had and she fusses over me and does my hair sometimes and we go clothes shopping together; and it's great because I like her so much but I just felt like a traitor, or something, I felt like I should push her away because you were my Mum. I didn't know what to do, and you kept asking me to come and see you and they kept telling me to invite you, and I didn't know what to do because I just felt like I'd created this world of lies. I felt just like Mum and Dad, well you know your Mum and Dad, I was creating all these lies to protect myself and I was ignoring the needs of people I loved. Anyway, me and Ed started having these massive arguments about why I hadn't told you, I honestly thought we were going to break up about it at one point, because I told him I had told you and then he realised I hadn't, he was so angry. I told him the whole story that night, and he was so lovely and told me he understood, he agreed not to tell his Mum and brothers, and just told me not to worry about it. But, even after that, I just kept feeling worse. I was keeping you out of my life and when I told him our story, he said he 'understood' and I thought what is there to understand? She's my Mum, she should know. What happened in the past, doesn't mean I can't tell you about my present. I couldn't get rid of these feelings of guilt and that's why I didn't tell you, even saying it now it doesn't make too much sense but that is what I was thinking. Then, I heard you was pregnant and I was so happy for you, I thought it was your chance to have the normal life, to...to raise your own child. But, but Kat, I didn't want to come to see you because_ (Tears start to silently roll down Zoe's face, she seems to be struggling to keep her voice level) _I thought that because you had a baby, because it wasn't a product of Harry, and because of everything that you went through with me,_ (Zoe starts to cry lots, she wipes her eyes but can't hide the fact she's crying from Kat anymore)_ I thought that you would just realise that you didn't love me as much as you thought when you got to feel what it felt like to have a baby not from being raped. And that, is why I didn't come upstairs, I was just so worried you wouldn't feel the same way about me anymore.

_Zoe brings her knees up and put her head down between them and sobs. _

_We see Kat, sat on the other side of the bathroom door, her hand up against it as if she was trying to touch Zoe through it; tears are rolling down her face. Alfie is stood by the kitchen door, he went to follow Zoe but stopped to listen to her story instead. He isn't crying but he looks very sad. _


	7. Chapter 7

_The hallway at the Slater's, Mo is on the phone. _

Mo: Yes Charlie, she arrived yesterday.

Mo: How did she look? Alright I suppose, very thin, very stylish, very tanned. She looked beautiful.

Mo: I don't know how Kat felt, she didn't go round and see her yesterday.

Mo: I don't know why. She headed round this morning though.

Mo: Yeah, probably was just nerves. They haven't seen each other in a long time.

Mo: No, I haven't seen Kat either.

Mo: Look Charlie, are you sure what you did was for the best?

Mo: I know she was angry but she does love you.

Mo: But Charlie, all that Zoe stuff it's in the past now.

Mo: It is for Kat I'm sure, but with everything going on of course she would be reminded.

Mo: Well, if you're sure it's for the best then I guess you have to do what's right, but Charlie, there will always be a home for you here.

Mo: Yeah I'll tell Zoe she has to see you before she leaves.

Mo: Okay, say 'Hi' to Lynne for me.

Mo: Bye Charlie

_Mo looks down at the phone, a little wistfully, and then walks into the kitchen._

_Back at the Queen Vic. _

_Kat opens the door, tears still streaming down her face, she wraps Zoe in her arms and nuzzles her head into Zoe's hair. She kisses the top of Zoe's head. _

Kat: Zoe, Zoe, listen to me.

_Kat slides her fingers under Zoe's chin and pushes it up gently so that her eyes meet Kat's. _

Kat: Zoe, I never ever want you to believe that. You are my child, you are my child in every way possible. No one could be more of my child than you. I do not love you any less because of what happened to me. Zoe, you have to promise me that you believe that.

_Zoe stays silent, her head lowering slightly. Kat pushes it back up again, slightly more firmly. _

Kat: Zo', promise me.

Zoe:_(in a whisper) _I was so scared.

_Zoe goes back to crying and Kat pulls her into a hug fiercely and kisses the side of her head. _

Kat: Zoe, darling that isn't how it works, you are my baby girl, and I thought...I thought for a beautiful period of time that there would be a baby boy too, but...

_Kat bursts into tears too. _

Zoe: Oh Kat, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's so awful, I don't know what to say.

_Alfie leaves the kitchen and helps Kat and Zoe get up. They are both hugging each other crying. Alfie leads them to the living room. Zoe sits down wiping her eyes, she grabs Kat's hand as they sit down, Kat clasps Zoe's hand with her free hand. _

Alfie: Now ladies, I am going to have to go downstairs; but anything, anything that you want I am only downstairs. Promise me you'll call me.

_Zoe nods at Alfie, Kat is just staring at Zoe. _

_It's lunchtime, the Queen Vic is full of people. Jack Branning walks in and heads straight for the bar. _

Jack: Whiskey please, Alfie.

_Alfie's eyes glance up at the clock, he looks puzzled. _

Alfie: Are you sure mate? It's not even one o'clock yet.

Jack: Look, if you knew the kind of day I'd had, you'd give me every sodding drink behind this bar and at half off.

_Alfie looks surprised at Jack's outburst, but gets him a whiskey. _

Alfie: There you go mate, on the house.

_Alfie goes to serve another customer. _

Jack: Alfie, I'm so sorry, look at me barging in like this, me and Ronnie, we're so sorry for you. I've got you in my thoughts.

_Alfie looks slightly uncomfortable. _

Alfie: Yeah, thanks, I'll pass it onto Kat.

_Alfie heads up the stairs, the Queen Vic is closed for the day. He walks into the living room. _

Alfie: Alright ladies, am I to assume the services of Alfred Moon were not recquired for today?

Zoe: Shhh, Alfie.

_Alfie turns to look at the sofa where he left Kat and Zoe, there are a few cups and plates on the table. Kat is lying asleep on Zoe's lap; her head is resting on a cushion. Zoe is stroking her hair fondly._

Alfie: Did you have a good chat today?

Zoe: I don't know, sort of. She's, she's feeling so many things, one minute she's angry and raging about you, or Dad, or angry at herself for how she was when she's pregnant. Then she's just crying. Just crying and you can't stop her. Then she just wanted to talk about me and ask me how I was feeling and then she wanted to talk about what I was talking about earlier. It's sort of exhausting.

_Alfie gives her a little smile. _

Zoe: Oh god, that sounds awful doesn't it?

Alfie: No darling, it sounds like what it is. She doesn't know what to do with herself. How can she?

Zoe: I feel like I won't be able to stay long enough.

Alfie: Why? When are you planning to go back?

Zoe: Oh, I don't know Alfie, but I can't stay away for too long. I help run the restaurant. I'm like head waitress, but I do more than that. For one thing, I am the only one who speaks English.

Alfie: Old Eduardo not mastered the old lingo eh?

Zoe: _(smirking)_ Honestly Alfie, he is so shocking. He speaks so beautifully in Spanish, but in English, all he can really do is point and grunt. I can probably only stay here for a couple of weeks. But what's that really? She could come back to Valencia with me maybe? There would be no bad memories there.

_Alfie's face falls at the suggestion. Zoe sees the look on his face. _

Zoe: Oh Alfie, I didn't mean permanently just for a little while. I mean there's that baby on the square isn't there born the same day as Tommy?

Alfie: Yeah darling, yeah there is. James Branning. I sort of thought, Tommy and him, they'd grow up together. I thought that Tommy would think he was a bit of snob, maybe take the mickey out of him a little bit.

Zoe: He'd have been a bit of a joker like his Dad you mean?

Alfie: Yeah I thought he'd inherit the old Moon sense of humour.

Zoe: Someone had to get Spencer's share.

_Alfie grins at her, he sits down in a chair and leans back. _

_Zoe shakes her head fondly at Alfie._

Zoe: How are you doing it Alfie?

Alfie: Doing what?

Zoe: You're being so calm, you're letting Kat get all the attention. You're just taking a back seat.

Alfie: Zo', I just have to go on, me and Kat, we're right at the brink, one of us has to work for normality or we're never going to get it back.

_Zoe is still stroking Kat's hair. _

Zoe: Maybe, you could try again, you know, for another baby?

Alfie: What? Two old codgers like us? Nah. Seems like it wasn't meant to happen.

Zoe: I don't believe that. Not about you and especially not about Kat, she has so much maternal instinct.

Alfie: She has you for that though Zoe.

Zoe: Yeah, but she deserves the chance to be the Mum. I mean, when I'm talking about her I call her my Mum, but when I'm talking to her to her it's always Kat. It sounds forced when I say Mum to her. That must kill her.

Alfie: I think she knows how you feel though.

Zoe: I hope so Alfie, I really do. I love her so much, you'll get your chance I'm sure.

Alfie: Zoe, that's a lovely thought but I'm not sure we could do it all again, if anything were to happen, we couldn't take it. Even if we do recover from this.

_Zoe looks up Alfie sharply, a worried look on her face._

Zoe: What do you mean **if**?

Alfie: Zoe, everything you talk about, all of it, I feel it too, I think how can I ever get her through this? But I'm here forever Zoe, I don't have a Spain to go back to.

Zoe: Alfie that isn't what I meant, I just meant ...

Alfie: _(talking over Zoe, but kindly) _I know darling, that isn't what I meant. It's just, I don't know. She might never be the same Kat again, what happens if our relationship isn't the same..._ (Alfie trails off)_

Zoe: Alfie, it was only two weeks ago.

Alfie: I know, but what is the time frame for moving on from this?

Zoe: I don't know.

Alfie: Me neither, come on let's get her into bed eh?

_Alfie gets up and walks over to Kat, Zoe helps him lift her into his arms. They walk together to Kat and Alfie's bedroom. Alfie tries to put Kat down gently. She stirs slightly._

Kat: _(sleepily) _Zoe? Zoe? Where is Zoe?

Zoe_ (grabs Kat's hand)_: I'm here Kat, I'm just going back home now though. See you tomorrow yeah?

_Kat clings onto Zoe's hand._

Kat: No! No, Zoe stay here stay with me.

Alfie: Why don't you cuddle in with her tonight? I'm fine on the sofa.

Zoe: Are you sure?

_Alfie nods and moves backwards into the frame of the door. Zoe gets under the covers with Kat. Alfie smiles as Kat snuggles up next to Zoe. _

Alfie: See you tomorrow ladies.

**ANY REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED.**


	8. Chapter 8

_The next morning, Alfie is sat at the table in the kitchen. He is eating cereal and reading a newspaper. Kat walks in wiping her eyes and goes to the fridge and pours herself a glass of orange juice. She sits down at the table next to Alfie._

Alfie: Sleep well?

Kat: Yeah, well sort of...

Alfie: Good night of sleep, does people the world of good.

Kat: _(she speaks pausing between each word not sure how to say what she's trying to) _Alfie, last night I kept waking up, and Zoe was there next to me.

Alfie: Well that's where she was, unless she's a secret sleepwalker.

Kat: But, she looked so still and peaceful and I kept thinking, what if she stops breathing too? What would I be able to do? What happens if I couldn't help her either?

_Alfie rubs Kat's back._

Alfie: Kat, you can't think like that. Zoe is fine and healthy. Tommy, he was a baby and they're more vulnerable, the doctor said it, he said that sometimes babies just die.

Kat: I know, but sometimes 26 year olds just die too. I ended up prodding and poking Zoe, just to make sure. I was feeling for a pulse. I was doing everything. I was so scared that she would die in the night and I would never tell her how I felt. So there I was poking her in the middle of night and whispering 'I love you, Zoe', 'Mummy loves you' to her. I was saying all these and then I thought Tommy never heard all these things. What happens if he felt unloved?

Alfie: Kat, Kat darling, that's not how it works, he was loved and safe. He was absolutely loved, don't beat yourself up like this.

Kat: I just kept thinking, I bet he was crying for me, Tommy, I bet he was.

Alfie: I don't think so darling. I'd have heard wouldn't I?

Kat: Yeah I suppose. Do you know what I said to Dad?

Alfie: What do you mean?

Kat: To my Dad when we argued, I said he made me feel 14 again, because I can hear Tommy crying still and I can't go to him, I said it was just like when they wouldn't let me go to Zoe. I couldn't do anything, my whole body just ached for her, she was crying and I just thought, 'Of course she isn't being quiet, she wants me'. I was so convinced that I would be able to make her stop crying. And she had lungs on her that girl, but I just got to wondering how many times did she cry for me? Even when she was crying for her Mum, how many times did she cry for my Mum when it should have been for me? I have just never been there for her, never answered her cries. That's why she didn't tell me about Spain, about this Ed.

Alfie: Kat, that isn't true. She told you why that was. She explained yesterday. I heard it all.

Kat: But what am I to her? What do I mean to her?

_Alfie leans over and takes Kat's hand a little forcefully._

Alfie: Kat, why are you being like this?_ Kat looks away._ Kat, why do you think Zoe came back? She came back because she loves you. She came back to help you.

Kat: But I'm her Mum Alfie. She shouldn't help me through anything.

Alfie: I don't think that's really applicable at times like this. At times like this we take whatever help we can get.

Kat: No, no Alfie. I'm not putting any more of my problems on her, I am going to make it all about her.

Alfie: I'm not sure that's what she wants.

Kat: Of course it's what she wants, who doesn't want to feel like a princess?

Alfie: Kat, I am fairly sure she came for you, to help you. If she needed you she would have asked.

Kat: Would she though Alfie? Would she? Or would she just think, she never came all these other times?

Alfie: Zoe isn't bothered that you didn't kiss her scraped knees better. She's moved on, that's the past now.

Kat: Except Alfie, what if isn't? What if this Ed bloke is really awful, what happens if she wants to leave him and doesn't know how to? What if he's beating her?_ Alfie's face is white with worry, Kat is starting to sound slightly unhinged._

Alfie: I don't think there is anything wrong there. I heard her on the phone to him, it sounded happy.

Kat: What do you know though Alfie? How good's your Spanish anyway? Nah something ain't right there and I'm going to find out. I can just tell. He's no good, she needs to separate from him, come back to Walford. Then everything will be fine again.

Alfie: What do you mean everything will be fine again?

_Kat gets up and walks away. She is banging on her bedroom door._

Kat: ZOE! ZOE! Come on lazy bones. Time to rise and shine.

Alfie: Kat, what are you doing?

Kat: Taking her out for some mother bonding time. Make up on those lost years. ZOE! Get up. We're going shopping.

**SORRY FOR THE WEIRD ENDING. IT'S GOING SOMEWHERE I PROMISE. AS USUAL ANY REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. **


	9. Chapter 9

_We see Kat, she is putting on her classic make up, lots of lipstick, lots of mascara, her outfit is a bright t-shirt with ripped jeans, high heels and a big black coat with feathery bits around the side. _

_Zoe is sat at the kitchen table, she has a cup of coffee in her hands, her hair looks messy and she is rubbing her eyes. _

Zoe: Alfie I don't understand what's going on. Why are me and Kat going out?

Alfie: Not sure darling, she lost it a little bit earlier. She didn't sound quite right.

Zoe: What do you mean?

Alfie: Oh, I don't know she is just convinced that there is something wrong with you.

Zoe: With me? Why?

Alfie: Dunno, she thinks there's something that you're not telling her about Ed.

Zoe: Like what? I told her everything last night.

Alfie: Honestly Zoe, I'm not sure she believes it herself. I just think it's all caught up with the fact that she doesn't feel like a very good mother at the moment. Maybe today just tell lots of stories about what a good guy he is. You know sort of mention him wherever you can.

Zoe: Alfie, do you think this shopping trip is a good idea?

Alfie: Honestly darling? No, not really. She hasn't left the house really, apart from the funeral. I don't think she's ready.

Zoe: Should I try and stop her? Should I try to persuade her to stay in?

Alfie: _(bites his bottom lip, thinking deeply, then scrunches up his face before speaking) _No, go with her. Just watch her. Make sure she is coping.

Zoe: Okay then, will do.

_Kat walks in, rummaging around in her bag. _

Kat: Come on then Zo', are we going?

Zoe: Erm, yeah I guess so, can we stop over at home first though? I want to get out of these clothes. I slept in them so they feel a little bit grotty.

Kat: Alright then, but don't take too long.

_Zoe stands up gathering her stuff, her mobile phone falls out of her bag but no-one notices. _

Zoe: Alright, bye Alfie.

_Kat is already a long way down the stairs. _

Kat: Bye Alfie.

_Alfie looks worried. _

Alfie: Look after her Zoe.

_Zoe nods and then follows Kat down the stairs. _

_Kat and Zoe walk across to the Slater house, we can see them talking but we don't know what about. They walk up_ _the gate. Kat stops._

Zoe: _(looking surprised) _Are you coming in?

_Kat shakes her head._

Zoe: Why not?

Kat: I think Nan will be angry with me; she thinks I forced Dad out.

Zoe: I don't think so, she just wants you to get better, I mean I wouldn't be here..._(Zoe stops deciding not to share that her Nan was the reason she came back to Walford, thinking that it would be better if Kat thought that Zoe came back of her own accord)_

Zoe: Alright then, give me ten minutes yeah.

_Zoe walks up and opens the door. _

Kat: Make it five!

_Jack and Ronnie are walking across the square pushing 'James' in his pram. _

Jack: It's nice to see Kat out isn't it?

Ronnie: Yeah, I guess it is.

Jack: Must be so hard for her.

Ronnie: Yeah. Who do you think that was with her?

Jack: I don't know, maybe one of the Slater sisters there are loads of them aren't there?

** NOTE: I AM NOT SURE HOW MUCH KAT AND RONNIE DISCUSSED ZOE AND DANIELLE, FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY I AM GOING TO SAY THEY DIDN'T DISCUSS THE CHILDREN THEY BOTH HAD. SORRY FOR THE ARTISTIC LICENSE**

Ronnie: She looked too young though.

Jack: Who knows Ron, could be anyone.

_They walk past Kat, Ronnie catches Kat's eye briefly, Kat looks back at the house. _

_Zoe leaves the house in a woollen black dress with tights on, she has black leather boots on. _

Zoe: Ready to go then?

Kat: Absolutely, come on let's do some shopping.

_In the Queen Vic, it's lunchtime, the pub is relatively quiet. Jack and Ronnie walk in, they don't have baby James with them. _

Alfie: Alright there, what can I get for you?

Jack: I'll have a pint of bitter please Alfie, what about you Ron?

Ronnie: Just an orange juice please Alfie.

Alfie: Coming right up.

_Jack and Ronnie start whispering to each other when Alfie's back is turned. _

Jack: I still think that you should apologise for that stunt you pulled the other night.

Ronnie: Jack, will you just leave it please?

Jack: Can you imagine what that felt like, for poor Kat?

Ronnie: Can I imagine what it feels like to have a child die, yes I can.

_Jack looks puzzled._

Ronnie: Danielle, or have you forgotten?

Jack: Look no, I haven't forgotten, still can't that make you see why you have to apologise?

_Alfie heads back with the drinks. _

Alfie: That'll be £3.80 please.

_Jack rummages in his pocket and then hands over a fiver. _

Jack: 'Ere Alfie, we saw Kat in the square earlier, with a leggy brunette. Who's she then?

Alfie: _(smiling slightly) _Got your eye on her eh Jack?

Jack: Nah mate. Blondes more my thing, she just a mate of Kat's then.

Alfie: Nah, she's a Slater girl.

Jack: One of the sisters then? _(To Ronnie) _Told you.

Alfie: Oh no, Zoe's Kat's daughter.

Ronnie: Her daughter, she looked about 20.

Alfie: Yeah, 26 actually.

Ronnie: So Kat was a teenager when she got pregnant?

Alfie: _(looks distracted as another customer arrives) _Erm yeah 13 she was.

_A little while later at Jack and Ronnie's, Jack is out. We see Ronnie cradling baby 'James'._

Ronnie: You see, when I took you, I wasn't thinking straight. I took you because my baby, my James he'd died, and I am so sorry for taking you, but the thing is, I didn't know, I didn't know that Kat had a baby and she's alive now. My baby died. Danielle died, but Zoe she's alive, you see I've been through it, I've lost a baby once, I can't lose a baby again, Kat she has Zoe. But I only have you, I'll only ever have you, and that's why I can't give you back.

**REVIEWS PLEASE **


	10. Chapter 10

_Kat and Zoe come into the Queen Vic, they are carrying quite a few bags between them. Kat is laughing at something Zoe said. They look for a free seat and sit down in a booth in the corner. Zoe roots round in her handbag for a purse and walks up to the bar. Alfie smiles at her and leans over the bar to talk to her. _

Alfie: Looks like you two had a good day then?

Zoe:_ (Looks back at Kat and then nods) _Yeah it was lovely. You know, I've been away for so long I'd sort of forgotten what she was like.

Alfie: Well that will have been a pleasant surprise for you. _Alfie grins slightly _

_Zoe smiles back at him._

Zoe: It was pretty lovely actually. Can't really remember why I stayed away so long.

Alfie: Well Kat will be pleased to hear that.

Zoe: _(Zoe smiles at Alfie and then remembers what she came to the bar for) _Can I have a vodka and lemonade for Kat and a small glass of red wine for me please Alfie?

Alfie: No problem and put away that purse family don't pay here.

Zoe: Thanks Alfie.

_Zoe and Kat are sat at the table at the Vic, their heads are close together in conversation. Mo walks in. _

Mo: Now here's a sight I haven't seen in a long time.

Zoe: What's that then?

Mo: Two Slater sisters back in the Vic.

Kat: _(quickly with an angry look on her face) _Except we're not sisters are we?

Mo: Oh Kathleen, I know that, don't pretend you don't know what I mean.

Zoe: So how are you then Nan?

Mo: Not too bad love, hip's giving me a bit of jip though.

Zoe: You should come out to Spain, the hot weather's meant to be good for arthritis.

Mo: It's not arthritis, you idiot, I'm fit as a fiddle me. I just slept funny.

Kat: _(quickly again with a tone of worry in her voice) _You won't be going back to Spain for a while though will you? You'll stay with your old Mum a bit longer.

Zoe: Yeah, for a little bit. But I can't stay too long. Don't think Ed could cope without me for that long. We run this restaurant together you see Nan. It's lovely. Traditional Spanish cuisine. I'm the only one who can speak to the punters in English, don't imagine it's going so well without me. Good job we'd just had some good English menus printed off before I left.

Kat: _(as if an idea has just come to her) _'Ere Nan, did you know Zoe was in Valencia?

Mo: Did I know she was what?

Kat: In Valencia, she don't live in Ibiza no more.

Mo: Well I didn't know that was where she was, but I figured she weren't in Ibiza.

_Zoe looks puzzled, so does Kat. But Zoe is smiling and Kat looks annoyed. _

Zoe: How did you figure that one then?

Mo: Well you just stopped mentioning certain people; like if I said 'How's Greg?' you would say 'Oh fine I fink." Not 'Oh yeah he's good I saw him two days ago'.

Kat: Hang on a minute. Who's Greg?

Zoe: Oh no-one just a friend of mine.

Kat: Oh right, why does Nan know so much about this "friend" of yours and I know nothing?

Zoe: I don't know Kat, no bad reason, are you sure I didn't mention him to you?

Kat: Yeah I think I'd remember if you had.

Zoe: Kat, he wasn't my boyfriend or anything, we was just mates.

Kat: Why does Nan know so much about him then?

Zoe: _(slightly exasperated) _She doesn't. It was just a name she picked out of a hat. Wasn't it Nan?

Mo: Yes love, I was just trying to say I could tell from what she was talking about that she weren't in Ibiza no more.

Kat: _(tears welling in her eyes) _Oh right, so it was just me that didn't notice. Everyone else realised that Zoe had moved across Spain, no one thought to tell me.

Mo: Kat! I didn't know where Zoe was living. I just knew it weren't Ibiza. I didn't ask her where she was because she didn't want to tell me, and to be honest Kathleen, it wasn't like I knew where you were either to tell you. And then when you came back I just thought you might know but maybe you didn't want to say neither. This is not some conspiracy.

Kat: See Zoe, everyone thinks I should know, but you didn't did ya? Just kept it all a secret kept us all in the dark.

Zoe:_ (looking hurt) _Kat, we've been through all this. I've told you why I didn't tell you. It was too complicated.

Kat: See that's just it Zoe, I don't buy it. Me and you, we tell each other everything, why wouldn't you tell me this? What is really going on?

Zoe: _(angrily) _Tell each other everything do we? There is so much you don't know about me Kat, this is so stupid. This is why I didn't want to come back, it's just constant guilt trip. For Christ's sake Nan can't even say Slater sisters without you jumping down her throat. I've got a new life and I am sorry for not telling you about it, but I am not going to stay around and be made to feel guilty about it when I could be in Spain where I'm appreciated.

Mo:_ (quietly) _You are appreciated here darling, that's why I asked you to come back.

Kat: That's why you what?

_Kat stares aggressively at Mo, Zoe looks sharply at Mo. Mo looks confused. She starts to speak slowly, hesitating a lot. _

Mo: That's why I asked Zoe...

Zoe: _(cutting across her Nan) _Shut up Nan.

Kat: _(she laughs, but she is on the verge of tears) _So Zoe, you didn't come back for me, you came back because you were forced to. Do you even care about me at all?

Zoe: Just because I was asked to come back, didn't mean I didn't want to.

Kat: Oh yeah, you wanted to come back so much that you weren't even here for the funeral. Really trying to be there weren't you.

Zoe: Kat, I live in Spain now, I can't just drop everything.

Kat: What? Not even for your baby brother's funeral. Not even to say a goodbye, when you didn't even get to say hello.

Zoe: Kat, I'll admit, I was scared of coming back, I wasn't sure what I would say to you, I tried to explain how I felt.

Kat: Yeah you did. You said you was scared I wouldn't love you anymore. Pretty selfish reason for not coming back; nothing to do with me, nothing to do with Tommy. Just your reasons. You're selfish, Zoe Slater.

_Kat storms off. Zoe looks upset and Mo takes her hand. Alfie swirls round confused as Kat heads upstairs. He mouths 'What happened?' at Mo who shrugs. Zoe wipes the tears from her eyes. _

Mo: Come on love, don't cry. She doesn't mean it.

Zoe: That's just it Nan. I think she does. I don't think I can stay. I can't take all this from her. I think I might leave tomorrow, I don't think I'm doing Kat any good. I thought she was getting better a bit today, back to normal, but then today... I don't think I help her Nan. I think she never got over giving me up, and that's not what it's about anymore. I'm her daughter, but I think she feels safer in that when I'm not here.

Mo: What does that even mean?

Zoe: Like for me, when I'm in Spain and someone asks me what my Mum looks like. I describe Kat, if I'm telling a story about her, I say "and then my Mum said". But when I see her... I don't call her Mum. It's easier for our relationship to be okay from a distance.

Mo: Oh what, you mean like how much she enjoys not knowing where you live?

Zoe: Look, I know that was a mistake. But maybe, maybe, being here; back in Walford isn't good for me, for us. Out there, out on that street that's where I found out she was my Mum. She just screamed it at me in the street. The history it's all around us, I think I need to escape from it. Maybe so does Kat.

Mo: Not all history is bad Zoe, what about the places where she said she loved you. What about when you said goodbye at the train station. She told me about that, sounded lovely.

Zoe: It was.

Mo: Well there you go, you can't give up just because the going got tough Zoe, you can help her; she's lashing out at you because she's hurting so much. You can help her. Leaving now would be stupid. You've only been here three days. You can't leave now.

Zoe: Maybe.

Mo: Definitely.

_Alfie comes over, under the pretence of collecting glasses._

Alfie: What was that all about then?

Zoe: Kat just misunderstood what I was trying to tell.

Alfie:_ (looking unsure) _Right, well maybe go upstairs and explain it to her then. You can get your phone while you're there. You dropped it earlier.

Zoe: Okay, thanks Alfie.

_Zoe heads up the stairs. Alfie sits down next to Mo._

Alfie: So tell me then Mo, what is this "misunderstanding"?

_Zoe is upstairs in the Vic, she is searching frantically for her mobile. Kat walks into the room and stares at Zoe._

Kat: What you looking for?

Zoe: My phone, Alfie said I dropped it.

_There is a buzzing noise. _

Kat: Sounds like it's in here then.

Zoe: _ (snappily) _Yep it does.

Kat: So you've got nothing to say to me?

Zoe: What would I have to say?

Kat: I don't know. Maybe that you're sorry.

Zoe: Sorry? What have I got to be sorry for?

Kat: For only coming back because you were forced to.

Zoe: Kat, how was I forced? Nan rang me and I came. Alright I might not have come if Nan hadn't rung but that was only because I wasn't sure whether I would be any help. Nan thought I could help you so I came as soon as I could.

Kat: But not for the funeral?

Zoe: No, I wasn't here for the funeral. I am sorry, but I didn't know if I could help and it looks like I can't.

_Zoe gets down on the floor to look for her phone. There is another buzzing noise. Kat opens her mouth trying to find the words to say to Zoe but she says nothing. _

Zoe: Kat, I am so sorry, I am sorry for everything that happened with Tommy. I'm even sorry for everything that happened with me, none of it is my fault but I thought I could help you get through it. I can't though and maybe that's my fault. Maybe it's just that our relationship isn't strong enough.

_Zoe finds her phone on the worktop. A message flashes up '9 missed calls'. The background is Zoe and a tall, olive skinned, dark short curly-haired man. He has his arms around her shoulders and is pulling her into a hug. _

Kat: That's the famous Ed then.

Zoe: Yeah it is.

Kat: He looks nice.

Zoe: He is. You should come out and visit us sometime when you are feeling a bit better but I don't really feel like there's any point in me being here today.

Kat: Just going to run away again then?

Zoe: This isn't running away, this isn't my home anymore. I am just going back home. It's not running away.

Kat: Feels like it to me. You talk about having changed. You haven't changed one bit _(Kat getting steadily angrier). _You're still the same Zoe who runs scared when things get tough, you're still the same Zoe who blames everything on me and our bad relationship but never tries to fix it. It's just better for you isn't it to have a mother who you can blame for everything. Never having to admit that you're weak. You're a weak person Zoe Slater.

Zoe: I don't have to listen to this.

Kat: Well go then.

Zoe: _(collecting her stuff) _Bye Kat, have a nice life.

**Reviews please. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Zoe is standing outside an unfamiliar front door. She rings the doorbell; there is no reply so she rings again. The door opens and it's Lynne who is standing behind it; she throws her arms around Zoe. _

Lynne: Heya you! It is so good to see you again.

Zoe: You two Lynne. Can I come in then?

Lynne: Yeah of course.

_They go inside together, Lynne closes the door and then she points into a room on the left hand side. There is a big leather sofa with a black Labrador on it. _

Lynne: Sammy, get down now.

Zoe: So is Dad here then?

Lynne: Well he's staying here but he's out at the moment. I think he's gone to see if he can sign up with a cab company here.

Zoe: Oh.

Lynne: Well I don't know how long you can stay today but if you don't see him today then why not just come back another day?

Zoe: I was just really hoping to see him today.

Lynne: Well you should have rung Zo'. I'm sure he would have stayed around if he knew that you were coming.

Zoe: Yeah, it's all a bit last minute. Maybe you could ring him? Tell him I'm here?

Lynne: I don't think so Zo'. Come back another day maybe?

Zoe:_ softly _ I'm not going to be around then.

Lynne: WHAT?

Zoe: Me and Kat, we fell out. I'm not staying.

Lynne: What after one lousy fight?

Zoe: I don't help her Lynne, I just make it worse.

Lynne: Oh, and you're sure of that are you? After, what is it now, three days? After three poxy days you're sure that you can't help.

Zoe: Lynne, don't be like this.

Lynne: Someone's got to Zo'. You can't leave. Just because the going gets tough.

Zoe: I wish everyone would stop saying that.

Lynne: What?

Zoe: That I leave when the going gets tough. I don't.

Lynne: Oh really? How many times have you run away now then Zoe?

Zoe: This isn't running away. I'm just going back to Spain. It's where I live now.

Lynne: You are running away. You are running away from your mother. I can't believe you Zoe, of course she was going to be angry. You just have to live through it. Stay and try to help her.

Zoe: What like Dad did? Following his example really.

Lynne: Zoe, that is not fair. Dad came here even though he didn't want to. He came for Kat and Kat only. You aren't leaving only for Kat's sake, you're leaving cos you can't hack it.

Zoe: Know that do you? What makes you so sure I'm not doing this for Kat?

Lynne: Because it has never ever helped Kat when you ran away. You leave her broken, she loves you so much and all you did for five years was run away from her. You destroyed her every single time you left, only this time she was already destroyed. I can't believe you would be so selfish. I am so disappointed in you.

Zoe: Yeah well screw you then. What about everything Kat's done to me? She hasn't been the perfect...

_Lynne screams over the top of Zoe._

Lynne: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU ZOE! This is all about Kat; yes, she has done you wrong in the past. No, it hasn't always been easy for you. But that doesn't matter right now. I was so happy, so happy, when I heard you were coming back. I thought that when I lost my baby; if I'd had a child already that would be the only thing that filled the void. That was the only thing that could have helped because you need to transfer the love. You are Kat's child. You just had to go there and do that, just be her child.

Zoe: It wasn't as simple as that.

Lynne: Why not?

Zoe: Because I hadn't told her about my life. I hadn't told her where I was living, she didn't know about my boyfriend. There's still some stuff I haven't told her.

Lynne: Well, go tell her. Go tell her, go tell her you're sorry, go tell her you love her. Go be there for her. Don't make it all about you Zoe. If she wants to yell at you, let her.

_Lynne gets up and walks to the door. Zoe follows her. _

Lynne: Zoe, if you go home soon. If I hear you've gone back without helping Kat, that's it. I will cut you out Zoe. It's too selfish. Make Kat your priority.


End file.
